


Trap Lucina x Reverse-Trap Robin (M)

by SolamenteCelia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Other, Trans, reverse-trap, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: Angst and then boners.For the purposes of this fic’s title, I'm calling chicks with dicks "traps" and males with vaginas "reverse-traps".





	Trap Lucina x Reverse-Trap Robin (M)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBoi/gifts).



She had no way of getting out of it this time. Lucina had made direct, unmistakable eye contact with him, and Robin wasn't going to let her get away.

It'd been two, going on three weeks now since Robin had been cleansed of Grima's possessing of him. The whole incident was immensely taxing on Robin, but he seemed to be improving quickly. At the climax of the grand battle between himself and the demon, though, Lucina found herself on the edge of killing her friend.

A few times in the past weeks she'd seen him from a distance and immediately turn around, run, and hide, praying to all the gods she could think of that Robin hadn't seen her before she saw him. There was no chance for that this time, however. She saw him, and he saw her.

Robin smiled and waved. "Hey, Lucina!!" he shouted across the courtyard. What a fool she'd been for running the risk of passing through the courtyard. She needed to go to the kitchen and grab food however before returning to her hiding place from Robin — a long-forgotten about spare guest room deep within the castle.

She did what she could to offer a smile back, before acting like she was in a hurry and quickly turning away. Robin wasn't having that, however. He raced across the courtyard to catch up with her, a feat Lucina found somewhat impressive considering she'd practically been sprinting in an attempt to make Robin lose track of her. Now that Lucina had nowhere left to go without being followed, she gave up and slowed her pace.

"Hah," Robin exhaled as he was finally walking alongside his friend. "You in some sort of hurry, Lucina?"

"N-no- well, yes, I suppose, I mean, technically, yeah. There's just this really great book I've been reading lately, and I want to make my trip to the kitchen as short as possible so that I may get back to it."

"Uh-huh," replied Robin with some skepticism in his voice. "What's it about? I've never considered you the bookworm type."

Lucina panicked. "It's, um, it's about the history of, ummmm, catapults!" She instantly wished she could've taken back that last word. "Catapults"? What could she know or want to know about catapults? She did take some comfort however in the fact that she was now approaching the castle's kitchen.

"C-catapults, Lucina?"

"Yep! They're super interesting. I'd tell you more, but it looks like we're at the kitchen now." She pulled open the door and hoped Robin would leave her there. To her dismay, he continued to follow.

"I'm a bit hungry myself, actually. What were you gonna get?" He scanned its contents up and down after Lucina opened the pantry.

"Oh, probably just some bread for me." She reached up and pulled down a loaf.

"Really? Just a loaf of bread all to yourself?"

"W-well I wasn't going to eat all of it just now. Maybe over the cou-" Lucina was cut off my Robin abruptly pushing her against the open pantry door. She yelped but couldn't muster up the courage to make any other sort of noise.

"Cut the shit, Lucina," Robin said through gritted teeth. He positioned his forearm just under Lucina's chin to prevent escape. "I know you've been avoiding me for the past month. All I want to do is talk, but you won't even stand still long enough for me to make the offer. What's your deal!"

Lucina was quite for a moment, looking down at the tactician's feet. After several seconds, she looked back up at Robin with tears in her eyes.

Robin's brash fury immediately melted away into guilty compassion. He quickly pulled his arm off of his friend and put a hand on each shoulder. "L-Lucina, I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean..." Another look back at the wet streaks running down her cheeks made Robin instantly realize he'd made a mistake. "Here, come with me." Hands on Lucina's shoulders, he hurriedly guided her to a nearby supply closet. "This way no one walking by will see you like this."

Robin closed the door once they were both inside. The closet was darker than he'd anticipated; Only a sliver of light from the crack under the door let in the slightest amount of light. "Hold on," said Robin in a soft hush. "I'm pretty sure they keep candles in here too... He patted down one of the shelves until he found a familiar waxy grip. "Yep." He reached into his robes and withdrew a tome, quickly flipped through the pages to a location in the book he had down to muscle memory. In a moment, a single candle's glow illuminated the room with its soft incandescence.

The candlelight transformed the tears in Lucina's pink eyes into small sparkles. Robin winced at the thought that he caused this pain. The tactician removed one of his gloves and wiped Lucina's cheek with it. "Lucina..." he sighed.

"I- I couldn't," she sniffled, "I couldn't kill you. They all wanted me to, but I just couldn't."

"A-and you're sorry about that?!"

"Every time I look at you I'm reminded by that moment. That's the- the worst fucking shit I've ever had to deal with. Killing my best friend?!" She buried her head in her hands as a second, more intense round of tears came forth.

He put a hand on Lucina's shoulder. "L-Lu..." Robin swallowed. He had no words for his friend. There was no combination of sounds that could console her over such an upsetting event. He sighed and resigned to just putting both hands on her back and pulling her in close. In response she took her head out of her hands, and wrapped her arms around Robin's midsection, sobbing. One could call this a hug, but Lucina's nearly entire weight was now resting on Robin, and he was forced to reluctantly lean on the shelves behind him for some support.

And there they remained for a considerable amount of time, Lucina weeping just as fiercely as when she'd just started, and Robin resting his sorrowful face atop Lucina's head. The two didn't dare say a word to one another, scared it'd just open up the next floodgate of emotions.

Quite some time later, Lucina eased off of her friend. She hadn't shed a fresh tear nor had she made an involuntary vocalization for a few minutes now, and only the infrequent sniffle of hers broke the silence.

The two stood there once again, facing each other, alone, the room lit solely by a candle. Lucina's eyes were red and puffy and Robin wore an expression that could not have looked any more apologetic.

"Lucina," Robin spoke, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can't imagine the anguish of nearly killing your friend. I don't think I'd be faring any better than you had we switched places."

Lucina nodded and wiped her nose. "It- It was so scary," she said in a whisper, before hugging Robin again. "Please don't ever put me through that again."

"I won't. I promise to protect you from here on out. I love you too much to see you ever get hurt again."

There was a long, drawn-out pause. This was the first time the word "love" had been used in their friendship. Lucina broke the silence; "You... you love me?"

Robin had been surprised by his very own words, but he also knew them to be true. "I do."

Lucina sniffles and tightened her embrace. "I love you too." She rested her face against Robin's chest.

The two hugged for a while longer. After several minutes however, Robin felt an uncomfortable sensation in his groin area. At first he tried to ignore it, but before long the discomfort became just a bit too much.

"Lucina?" he asked. "You didn't bring Falchion in here, did you?"

Lucina removed herself from Robin's chest. "No?"

"Oh, it's just that something's jabbing at my thigh and I think it's something in your pocket."

"Oops, I'm sorry," Lucina apologized. "Here, lemme get off of you— dear GODS!"

As Lucina lifted her body off of Robin's, a distinct protrusion in her pants. She rushed to try to cover it with her hands but it was in full view of Robin. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"L-Lucina?!" cried Robin.

"I-I'm so- FUCK!" She turned her back to Robin as she stuck her hands in her pants in a desperate attempt to manage the bulge that'd just revealed itself. "I'm so sorry!"

"D-do..." Robin stuttered. "Do you have a uh... penis, Lucina?"

"No!!!" shrieked Lucina. "It's uh, it's just a thing I carry with me... Gimme a second!"

Robin placed a hand on each of her shoulders and forced her to turn around. Before him was a quite obvious — and in honesty, impressively large — phallic shape extending from Lucina's crotch.

"I- I was born this fuckin way," she said in a defeated frustration. "I'm a- a fuckin freak I know and I'm sorry we just said we love each other and I only now share this fac-"

"Lucina, shut up!" Robin cut her off. To Lucina's surprise, Robin appeared rather delighted at the moment. "Here, here!" He grabbed one of her hands and led it to his own crotch.

"R- Robin!!" she protested.

"Shut up, shut up! Just feel!"

She ceded and allowed herself to frisk Robin's privates. Her eyes went a bit wide with shock. "Where's your dick?!"

"I wasn't born with one!"

"Y-you're telling me that you're a guy with a vag and I'm a girl with a dick?!"

"It'd appear that way!"

Lucina stared back at her friend for a short moment, then threw herself at him, kissing his face all over.

"Hey!" Robin laughed in joking protest, before he started kissing her back. Lucina got her arms through the front opening of Robin's cloak and threw it off. Robin blushed and kept kissing.

Robin got his hands on one of the belts wrapped around Lucina's torso that keeps her clothes on. He undid it and let it fall in a circle around Lucina's feet. Lucina smirked as he removed yet another.

Her clothes now felt extremely loose on her body. To save Robin the trouble, she pulled her outer garments over her head with a quick tug upwards. She faced him wearing just a canvas brassiere, which concealed a rather small pair of bumps due to how decidedly small her breasts are, and matching boxers, which were now stretched to their limits as they attempted to restrain her yearning dick.

In response, Robin tore off the light undershirt he had on, which left him just in his boxers too, though his lacked any indication of male genitals.

The two admired one another's bare bodies for a moment, before turning their gazes to each other's eyes. Somewhere deep down, they'd both known they wanted this for so long, just didn't know how to make it happen.

Robin seemed too nervous and hesitant to make the first move, so Lucina knew it'd be her job. She took a step closer, bring her so near Robin's body that her dick made contact with his belly and was forced to bend upwards slightly more. At the same time, she slid her hands along Robin's waist towards his back. She slipped each hand below her partner's waistband and pulled down. With ease the underpants slid down Robin's legs and to the floor.

Robin found himself, to his utter shock and amazement, completely nude standing before his best friend Lucina in a dark storage closet. He was ecstatic. Nothing could make this moment any better, he thought, up until he was proven wrong by two fingers gently making their way into his vagina. He gasped and momentarily lost control of himself, and soon was only still standing thanks to the aid of a shelf directly behind. Now with the support needed to continue standing, he released a moan of sheer pleasure as Lucina withdrew her fingers and reentered. As if some sort of master, Lucina then positioned her thumb right on Robin's clit and rolled around with it like a seasoned expert. It was then that Robin noticed that either as a result of the sudden movements or of the increased arousal — or both — Lucina's penis had finally escaped the restraints of her underwear and was resting erect atop its waistband.

Lucina bit her lip as she intensified her efforts to pleasure Robin. Her two fingers now well lubricated from the first few strokes inside Robin's pussy, she permitted herself to pick up speed and finger him more vigorously. Robin's face certainly left no mystery as to how he was enjoying this. An open smile of pure bliss adorned his face, eyes closed in pleasure, and head lightly tossing back and forth with each of Lucina's thrusts. She knew she was doing an excellent job. And then she was grabbed by two hands on her hips.

Robin had placed his hands on each side of Lucina's waist and lifted her pelvis up and then down and closer towards his own, plunging her dick deep inside his anatomy. He gritted his teeth as Lucina's unlubricated cock slid — near scraped — into his vagina. Lucina offered a sharp gasp in return, and for a moment he was afraid she'd hurt her, but when he looked up and saw the ear-to-ear smile on his face, he knew she was alright.

After leading her in once, Lucina took the reigns and pulled herself almost all the way out of Robin before shoving herself back in, reaching deeper than she did in her first entry. This made Robin moan so loud she had to cup a hand on his mouth to avoid detection by the castle's other residents. He cut himself off when he felt Lucina's hand on his lips. At once he realized what a silly mistake of his that was and chuckled a bit. Lucina couldn't help but giggle as well. She loved that way Robin's eyes squinted the way they did when he laughed. But she wasn't going to let herself get sidetracked this easily. No, this was far too enjoyable to take a break from for long. She went back to work thrusting her cock in and out of Robin, making the shelf behind him rock and creak a bit.

Two went at it like this for some time, occasionally exchanging whispered "fuck"s and kisses to the neck. Before too long though, Lucina knew she was close to climax. "Robin," she whispered between pants, "I'm gonna cum."

"That's ok," Robin replied. "Don't pull out; It's not like your body and mine could possibly produce a child anyway."

Lucina nodded and picked up the rate of her humps. She rammed her waist into Robin faster and harder as she worked her way closer and closer to orgasm. Within just seconds, she could feel her dick pulsing as it was ready to cum.

She gasped sharply as the first burst of jizz fired out of her dick and into Robin. Robin felt the hot liquid spill into his vag and he loved it. He moaned with insane pleasure as he felt it pour into him wave by wave, so much of it that he eventually heard it trickle to the stone floor. Lucina's thrusts slowed to coincide with her ejaculation, pushing her thick cock deeper into Robin with every burst of semen she produced. Over the next several seconds, her thrusting gradually became less and less frequent as her orgasm came to a slow and gentle stop.

With one last thrust deep into Robin's pussy, she was finally out of cum, as well as stamina. And by the look on Robin's face, he was as well. His head was tilted slightly back and his eyes closed with intense bliss. She leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"You sure you forgive me?"

Robin sighed with pleasure and opened his eyes. "Yes," he smiled and looked into Lucina's eyes. "I forgive you."


End file.
